The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes
is the 28th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary With Goku having teleported over to Zeno's Palace, Beerus is left behind in despair. Asking how Goku and Zeno even met in the first place, Whis helpfully reminds him that it was due to Beerus and Champa's previous Tournament, making Beerus feel even worse. At Zeno's palace, Zeno and his new friend, his future counterpart are playing a game that resembles chess and that involves other Universes. Commenting that there are too many of them, they suggest getting rid of some and ask the Great Priest for an update on the current Universes. The Great Priest affirms that Universe 1 is in the lead with Universe 12 following. He explains that the remaining Universes haven't changed and may have even gone downhill slightly which causes the Zeno to decide that it's pointless to keep all 12 of them if they are not developing. Due to losing interest in observing all 12 Universes they decide to eliminate the eight with the lowest rank. Goku having suddenly arrived meets with the Zeno and reminds him of the Tournament between all the Universes that was suggested a while go. Realizing that they can not have the Tournament if they erase them they decide to hold the Tournament on a short notice of only 5 Tiks (40 hours). At a rush Goku begins to leave but the Great Priest halts him as he needs to first inform the other Gods of Destruction of the Tournament. Around the Universes, the Angel Attendants receive a call from the Great Priest. Meanwhile in Universe 10, Rumsshi berates Gowasu for letting Zamasu get out of hand but more so that he received help from Beerus, the God of Destruction he hates more than any other. In Universe 9, Sidra is shown determining a planet's fate in logical fashion and that it must be destroyed. In Universe 11, Belmod is celebrating the 87,910,715th day since he became a God of Destruction, when Marcarita goes to inform Belmod of the call, one of his servants threatens her for barging her way in. In response Belmod uses the Destruction technique on her. The Great Priest then tells all of the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kais to report to Zeno's Palace. One minute later the Great Priest calls the Gods in with the exception of the Gods from Universe 8 as Ill was using the bathroom. The Zenos greet the Gods as Champa quietly berates Beerus on the appearance of Goku alongside the Zenos and the trouble that Beerus must have surely caused. The Great Priest suddenly notices a man behind Belmod. Belmod introduces him as Toppo and explains that as he plans to retire his position of God of Destruction very soon he has brought along Toppo who is to be his successor for the experience. The Gods from Universe 8 finally arrive so the Zenos finally make their announcement. In 5 Tiks at 157 o'clock on the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King Calendar the Tournament of Power will be held in which chosen fighters from each Universe will compete. As the Future Zeno has never seen a Tournament before, he does not understand what is going on so the Great Priest announces a quick Zen Exhibition Match and quickly creates a Tournament stage before telling the Gods of Destruction to enter it. Despite their shock at the sudden request and Champa's concern as he hasn't trained for decades they soon set foot on the stage. Quitela asks Great Priest what the rules are for the match who explains that it is a battle royale and those who last to the end will earn a reward but then warns them that any of them who hold back will be terminated by Zeno. Quitela finds the match up interesting as it is a good opportunity to see who is the strongest God of Destruction and comments that he has beaten Beerus before (though Beerus says that it was only at arm wrestling and that he wouldn't lose at hand to hand combat). Goku wishes Beerus good luck causing him to retaliate loudly that all this mess was because of Goku. Having overheard, the Gods of Destruction set their sights on Beerus as this is a repeated offense since the last emergency call which almost ended with every universe destroyed was also Beerus' fault. Shin asks Whis what they are referring to and Whis explains that before he became Supreme Kai an All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament was held on Zeno's idea. Beerus however fell asleep during the Tournament for 50 years and so the Tournament was cancelled leaving Zeno furious and the other Gods of Destruction to feel disdain towards Beerus from then on. The Great Priest starts the Zen Exhibition Match and all the God's of Destruction attack Beerus at once though manages to dodge each attack. Mule catches Beerus but manages to escape his grasp before Quitela, Rumsshi and Champa hit him and instead knock down Mule. Beerus comes out from underneath him and fires a blast at the other Gods but Sidra is able to protect them all by using an energy barrier. Belmod suddenly kicks Sidra out of the stage saying that he isn't the only enemy in the match and that only one can win. The match heats up as Goku's excitement only continues to grow. Appearances Locations *Beerus' Planet *Zeno's Palace *Sacred World of the Kai *Arack's Planet Battles *Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, Zeno and Future Zeno discuss about erasing the eight universes with low Mortal Levels. In the anime, this discussion is not shown. *In the manga, the Future Zeno's attendants do not appear while in the anime they do. *In the manga, Rumsshi learned about Zamasu's rebellion. In the anime, this was not shown. *In the anime, Great Priest contacted each universe's Supreme Kais to tell them about the Tournament of Power. In the manga, instead he summoned all gods to Zeno's Palace to tell them. *In the anime, Toppo is shown to wear a dark hood. In the manga, he is not. *In the manga, Belmod was celebrating his anniversary as God of Destruction and told Great Priest that he was planning to retire someday. In the anime, this was not shown. *In the anime, prior to the Tournament, the Zen Exhibition Match took place involving three fighters from Universe 7 matched up against three fighters from Universe 9. In the manga, instead of this there was a match between all of the Gods of Destruction. *In the manga, Whis mentions to Goku and Shin that Beerus fell asleep during Zeno's All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament, causing the other 11 universes gods to hold a grudge against him for making Zeno furious and having to calm him down. In the anime, this discussion is not shown. *In the manga, Ea is fully capable of understanding Mosco's electronic sounds as shown when he is surprised at Mosco's apparent rudeness while in the anime as shown later on, he is not capable of doing so, requiring Campari's translation to help him understand. Trivia *Arack's Planet when shown has the exact same appearance as the original concept design for Beerus' Planet that was done for Battle of Gods. Gallery Site Navigation